


Hardware

by RanchDeChloe



Series: jock on jock crime [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Body Modification, Caretaking, Customizable Android Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Safe Sane and Consensual, anal sex (Sort of), android bodies, new android parts, shockingly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanchDeChloe/pseuds/RanchDeChloe
Summary: The boys change themselves in small ways to please each other.RK900 gets a new biocomponent. Gavin gets a piercing.---Gavin would never admit he’s a little touched with all the effort RK900 goes to. He makes appointments and interfaces with 2 highly rated android body modifiers, he downloads the appropriate informational data packets, he buys himself all the appropriate tools which he’s been testing on himself. It’s absolutely silly to watch an android pierce his own nipple before retracting his skin, letting the little metal bar fall into the sink before he would pick it up and do it again.*see notes for more details. While this story has a focus on getting a piercing it has next to no needle stuff. Just so you know.





	Hardware

**Author's Note:**

> This entry of jock on jock crime reads as a total stand alone
> 
> while this story does contain a piercing scene it only contains a one sentence brief vague sentence where the actual piercing needle is play. No character suffers discomfort or anxiety from any action taken. The focus is on the comfort of the characters with each other, the care taken in a proper execution of a piercing including aftercare.
> 
> now on to the story.

RK900 sets his cheek against Gavin’s chest, staring down one of his nipples with absolute seriousness.

“You broken?” Gavin pets RK900’s hair, watching him curiously.

“I saw that you once had your nipples pierced in your college pictures but I’m baffled that there are no scars. You scar so easily and you take terrible care of yourself”.

“I removed them at the academy, I was too busy training to pick at them or make it worse”.

“Why did you take them out?”

“They were just too sensitive and they distracted from work, its not like anyone could see them so it wasn’t like… a dress code thing”

R’s LED turns a bright canary yellow. He reaches up and clinically pokes at his nipple, gently stretching skin and inspecting for any hint of scar tissue. Gavin snorts.

“You are so weird”.

RK900 takes a thoughtful moment before he speaks, “Have you ever thought about replacing them?”

“Not really, its not like I’m out clubbing and trying to show off with snazzy jewelry on tinder”.

“Not for visual reasons, but for the sensitivity” He pinches lightly, making Gavin shiver before he bats RK900’s hand away.

“I remember it was a lot, nice, but I was always afraid of having one ripped out”.

“That kind of injury is very unlikely, and you do enjoy over stimulation”.

“Are you asking me to get my nips done again?”

“I wouldn’t ask, it would be inappropriate for me to ask you to modify yourself like that”.

“But you’d like if I did?”

“I would be very interested in how your body would react”.

Gavin giggles, rubbing his face, “I might be ok with it, on one condition”.

RK900 looks up at him expectantly. 

“I want you to do it. I’m sure you can download something”.

RK900 sits up with a start and looks down at him, looking so serious, “You want me to do the piercing? There are trained professionals who would have a higher chance of successful, clean, and safe installation of that kind of jewelry”.

“Jut download something, read up on it. I know you can order kits online, I’d like it to be just us if we do this”.

RK nods, so stoic, “Of course, I can promise I will preform the piercings to the best of my ability”.

Gavin snorts and pulls him back down to cuddle, “Fucking relax, you god damn hyper active Alexa”.

—-

Gavin would never admit he’s a little touched with all the effort RK900 goes to. He makes appointments and interfaces with 2 highly rated android body modifiers, he downloads the appropriate informational data packets, he buys himself all the appropriate tools which he’s been testing on himself. It’s absolutely silly to watch an android pierce his own nipple before retracting his skin, letting the little metal bar fall into the sink before he would pick it up and do it again.

With all the effort, Gavin has no anxiety about RK900 coming at him with a needle. 

When the night comes RK900 goes above and beyond. He’s lining up the sanitized tools he acquired on the kitchen counter on a clean towel, inspecting the jewelry one last time for any whisper of a flaw. Gavin shivers, shirtless and freshly wiped down with a some kind antibacterial goop that RK900 spent way too much time researching. His arms are bound behind him and attached to the chair. RK900 haughtily insisted that it wasn’t related to sex or bondage but simply because Gavin was a ‘wiggly bitch’ and he wasn’t going to make a mistake from Gavin’s movement. RK900 tugs Gavin and the whole chair closer to the counter so he wont have far to reach. Gavin snickers.

“Show off, we get it, you’re strong”. 

RK900 doesn't dignify it with a response, kneeling between his knees. He picks up the body marker and studies Gavin’s chest. Gavin blows on RK900’s hair, making it ruffle trying to distract him. RK900 looks up with a glower.

“Do you want me to accidentally damage you?”.

“You are poking a chunk of metal into me, you are damaging me”.

RK900 frowns, “If you feel that way we don’t have to do this”.

“Hush idiot, I’m just saying relax, you got this” Gavin is all smiles even when RK900 is shooting looks to kill. “Cut that out, R, you don’t scare me”.

RK900 finally returns to work, marking little even dots on each side of each nipple, sitting back on his heels to scan and double check that everything is placed just right. 

“You get it right?”

“They are even, this is your last chance to back out, Reed”.

“Just get on with it, drama queen”.

RK900 reaches over and takes the forceps, carefully and thoughtfully clamping them down on the first nipple, leaning in and making sure its just around the dots.

Gavin grits his teeth, the pain of the pinch is mild but its enough to get his attention.

RK900 takes the needle and looks Gavin in the eye, “Tell me to do it”.

Gavin snorts, “Do it, mother fucker”.

RK900 doesn’t tease or torture. It’s over in a flash, a white hot flash of pain that dissipates just as fast. Before he can even process R is already screwing the ball to the barbell. Gavin takes a few deep breaths and he starts to giggle. The whole thing hits him as absurd as the endorphins rush his system. He’s smiling and trying to hold in the laughter as RK900 does the second with the same efficiency. Tears prickle at at Gavin’s eyes but it’s not from pain, its from trying to hold himself together. There is something just so absurd about looking down at that stoic face, so laser focused on his god damn nipples. 

R takes a wad of anti-microbial soaked gauze and gently cleans away the tiny smears of blood before ever-so-gently brushing his finger against one of the bars.

“These look wonderful. I did a satisfactory job” R muses. 

Gavin gasps and squirms before breaking back into giggles, “careful!”

RK900 cups his cheek, running his thumb over the rasp of stubble, “you are totally and completely high right now”.

“Yeah” Gavin grins.

“We should have done this earlier if I had known I would have gotten such an interesting response”.

“We can do it again some time”.

“We could do it again now” RK smirks, nudging his thumb past Gavin’s lips, pressing down lightly on his tongue. 

Gavin groans, his heart beating quicker, opening his mouth more for RK900. 

RK900 picks the forceps back up, holding them just in front of his face.

“You little masochist, you’d do it wouldn’t you, get your tongue done without thinking, just to ride the high”.

Gavin knows RK wouldn’t do it without interrogating him to make sure. He sticks his tongue out anyway.

Gavin whimpers as the forceps pinch down on his tongue, RK900 leans in and kisses his cheek before taking the clamp off and dropping the tool on the counter.

“You are a mess Reed, but you can be so sweet when you want to be. Come on, lets get you untied”. 

With a pocket knife, R lays the rope to waste, quickly freeing him. Gavin stretches and smiles as he looks down at himself, “I wanna see a mirror”.

He jumps to his feet and nearly tumbles, woozier from the rush than he had originally thought. RK900 catches him around the waist, offering an arm as they head to the bathroom. R flips on a light and Gavin is quick to lean o the sink, looking over his chest. His nipples are a little brighter in color from the rush of blood. The silver bars look nice and draw the eye.

“I feel like an idiot college kid again” he laughs. 

RK900 looks down over his shoulder, “ I think they make you more attractive”. 

“I don’t know about that, its gonna be harder to go through a metal detector at least”.

RK900 reaches around him, gently brushing his finger against the new jewelry, making Gavin tense and shiver, “No, more attractive, you did this for me and that’s a heady concept”. 

Gavin opens his mouth to make a smart comment but instead he thinks for a moment. They aren’t the type to really exchange gifts and he can’t imagine that anyone else is going out of their way to do things for RK900. Maybe Connor. 

“I don’t mind doing stuff for you, y’know? If this makes you happy and fuck knows it gets me off”.

RK900 sighs, “Can I do anything for you?”

“The minute your skin blips out the piercings fall out, we already learned that”

“No, I mean… is there something you find attractive in other people that I could emulate”.

“Oh”.

“Not to pressure you-“

“-No it’s fine. Just thinking… you still thinking about getting an asshole?”

“Gavin!” RK admonishes. 

“What?” He laughs.

“I don’t excrete waste, I have no need”.

“But you don’t have a prostate, you don’t know what you are missing”.

RK rests his chin over Gavin’s shoulder, “I have more sexual sensors than i know what to do with, what could one more really give me”.

Gavin nuzzles his cheek, “I’d like to be able to give you more, I’d like to eat you out, I’d like you to have everything”.

It’s so painfully earnest that RK900 can barely believe it’s coming out of Reed’s mouth.

“We could shop for one, see if I find something I like, something that I feel fits with my body and your interest”.

Gavin grins, smug and unbecoming. RK900 pinches at his tender nipple in retaliation. Gavin groans and leans over the sink, bracing his hands against the edge. “Ok, enough talk, if you keep poking at them you are going to have to fuck me”.

“So needy, but we should wait at least a few days for sex and at least a month or two before we play with them directly”.

“What? NO!”

“You are lucky I’m an android, if I had a filthy human mouth it would be much longer. I know you like pain but I don’t want to hurt you for real”.

“You won’t, come on, this was the whole point, you do the deed and then I get to enjoy you playing with them”.

“I suppose if we keep it gentle”. RK cups both his pectorals, a light pressure. Gavin whimpers and presses his hips back against him.

“It hurts a little but I swear its good” Gavin slurs, grinding against him, “It’s all raw nerves”.

“They’ll never heal if you play with them too much”.

“Don’t care” Gavin tucks his hand under the waistband of his sweats, stroking himself.

RK pinches them lightly and Gavin bights his lip, “Holy shit”.

RK900 moves down to stroke his belly, murmuring against the back of his neck, “Tell me more about how they feel”.

His voice is wrecked and breathy, too focused on touching himself, “I just can’t get over that you did it with your own hands, gonna think about you doing this every time I touch them, every time I look at them and its so fucking hot”.

RK lightly nips at his shoulder, sliding his hand down and wrapping it over Gavin’s, guiding his touch. Gavin squirms and whimpers, panting as he gets close.

“Do you think people will notice? I’m sure other android’s will pick up the new addition on a scan but I’m sure others will be able to see… will they be able to guess that I did this to you? How hard it gets you?”

Gavin presses back against him, gritting his teeth and grunting as he comes, making a mess of both their hands. He’s left panting and and sweating. RK900 flips the sink on and guides Gavin’s wrists in to wash his hands, “Let’s get you washed up and into bed”.

Gavin groans but lets his hands be washed before RK900 tends to the new piercings one last time before herding him to the bedroom.

—-

Gavin does not conveniently forget R’s agreement to shop for a new biocomponent.

The next night they have off together Gavin is buzzing with excitement as they walk into the cyberlife store. He’s familiar with the lay out at this point and Gavin beelines for the naughty section in the back, rushing past memory upgrades and new upgraded joint pads. 

Internal cavity sexual upgrades are lumped together, a bright and clean display made ridiculous with disembodied vaginas and anuses. Gavin can’t keep his hands to himself, picking up models and eyeballing their internal canals and external displays. 

“Hey R, how do you feel about this?” He holds up a faux anus that is obscenely small and lipstick pink, an older traci model. 

RK900 stares at it, voice cool and detached “I don’t think its very me”.

“What about a gash?”

“Gavin!”

“What? it’s not like it needs to be an ass, having a clit and a dick could give you options”.

“Absolutely not, not only would that take a complete refiguring of my pelvis but I don’t wish to have an extra full set of genitals, I’d like something small and tasteful, something that looks natural”.

“No one has ever called their prison-purse tasteful, R”.

“Can I help you gentlemen?” A WR400 with a name badge that says ‘Allison’ smiles at them.

“Naw” Gavin starts to say but R cuts in.

“I’d like to find an internal sexual component but all of these are… a little human.”

“Let me recommend something for you” she guides them a few steps down and when R scans the display it doesn’t come up in the offered cyberlife catalog. 

“It’s a brand new model, designed for units who want to enjoy the sensations offered from sexual intercourse without the gendered connotations of some more traditional human-modeled parts. The #3639i has the most available sensors and fully functioning lubrication glands while maintaining a smooth android appearance. Coloring is optional, from a human pink flush, to a neutral skin, or even thirium blue”.

RK900 picks up the display model, the entrance being a featureless narrow slit, but the entrance is ringed in modern complex sensors that wind back and wrap the canal. There is a thin layer of synth-muscle that can be contracted at will. 

“It has a full self-cleaning setting as well as multiple options for lining texture” She picks up a display pad and shows them some of the textures. Gavin blanches at one that features silicone spikes for added sensation and RK900 does everything in his power to not pick that one to spite him. “It can be worn at the front of the pelvis or the back to match your preference, it takes a common #5611L lubrication packet that will need replaced every 6 months to a year depending on use. Internal sleeves come in opaque and clear if you’d like to enjoy the biocomponents ambient glow”.

“I like this one” R blurts.

Gavin steps up and looks it over, “I mean, its a little weird”. RK900 attempts a pleading look but it ends up slightly threatening. Gain relents, “I mean, you’re super weird so I guess it’s just right for you”.

“If you are sure we have an installation appointment open at 2:15 pm.”

RK900 takes one last scan of the display, “I’d like to take that appointment please”.

—-

Gavin goes above and beyond and doesn’t make a single comment as he holds RK900’s hand as R lays spread out on his stomach, pantless and powered down, as a tech installs his new part.

—-

RK900 walks like a baby deer back to his apartment, leaning on Gavin’s shoulder as he takes careful steps. He’s trying to calibrate but he feels too hollow and sensitive. Gavin is laughing his ass off.

“Did they make you drunk?” He snorts “Did they give you android pain killers”.

RK900 elbows him, “You try having your organs rearranged and walking a straight line”.

“God fuck I hope this lasts till tomorrow so the whole department sees you waddle around like that”.

RK900 jabs a well aimed finger at Gavin’s still tender new piercing and he yelps and drops back, leaving RK wobbling before falling on his newly rewired ass.

“Ow”.

Gavin cackles before offering him a hand, “Let’s try to get back before we kill each other.”

They keep their hands to themselves as they get to the apartment and R unlocks the service elevator, not feeling up to the stairs. He full body relaxes when he can finally sprawl across his coach, closing his eyes and focusing on finishing the appropriate calibrations. He listens, following Gavin locking the door and following him across the living room. 

“You ok, dude?”

“Yeah, I just don’t think I can focus on standing right now”.

“Do you feel like… you know” R listens to Gavin bounce on his heels. 

“The software is synced if that’s what you’re asking, I’m operational”.

Gavin kneels between his knees, tugging R’s pants down. R cracks an eye open to watch him, “Eager?”

“Hell yes, mother fucker” Gavin crows, tossing R’s pants over his head, “Let me get a good look”. Gavin manhandles his thighs apart, pulling one of his legs over his shoulder. He whistles low, “Look at you”.

“It’s pleasing to the eye?”

The small pink-flushed slit is pretty harmless looking and Gavin can’t help himself, running his fingertip along the seam. It’s soft and warmer than the rest of R's skin and doesn’t feel out of place.

“oh!”

“Good?”

“Sensitive”.

Gavin parts the sides of the slit with his fingertips and there is a soft glow, “I can’t believe you got the clear sleeve”.

“I like it, it doesn’t hide what I am”.

“You don’t need clear guts to remind me that you’re a weapons-grade toaster”. He nuzzles R’s thigh, sighing softly before pressing a kiss to his skin. “Can I taste you?”

R smirks a little, reaching down and fondling his soft cock, “Go ahead”.

Gavin presses his fingertip just inside the seam, getting a thrill when he’s already so warm and slick. “Its not like, toxic or anything is it?”

“No, the lubricant is human safe” RK900 smiles a little, amused.

Gavin meets his eyes and grins as he brings his fingertip to his mouth, the taste is neutral, a weird mix of aloe with a hint of vodka. He can get used it. R watches him closely, reading his expression and reaction. “It’s acceptable?” 

Gavin doesn’t dignify it without a response, leaning in and licking a stripe over the soft slit, slowly pressing his tongue in. 

R stiffens up in surprise, trying to processes the new sensations. There is a mechanical click from the back of his throat before a soft sigh escapes. Gavin tries to give him a sensual look, but you can only looks so come-hither when your nose if pressed up against a guy’s balls with your tongue is in his brand new ass. 

He runs his tongue around the strange alien texture of the new biocomponent, making RK900 purr and pull him closer with his legs. He only gets wetter with the stimulation and it drips down Gavin’s chin. R strokes his erection lazily, in no rush to get off. Gavin tries to slip a finger inside him but the faux muscles clamp down hard enough to hurt as R gasps.

“OH”.

“Ow, let go” Gavin whines, wiggling his finger free.

“My apologies, it was just a shock, I’ll be ready next time”.

Gavin swallows, trying not to think about R accidentally crushing his dick. This time he presses in slower, working him open gently. This time R gives, soft and easy, hips pressing up to meet him, “Recalibrated, there shouldn’t be any more accidents”.

He doesn’t think it’s fair that RK can sound so hot and breathy when talking like an instruction manual. R bites his lip and the skin around his hand and cock retract, melting away from his groin and there is a soft his as his erection softens and RK rather unceremoniously ejects his penis.

“It’s distracting, I wanna focus on this” R explains, setting it aside, the skin replacing itself just as quickly. Gavin sits back and wipes his mouth on his hand, looking over him, looking even more the android. “You sure? you don’t want the full show?” 

“Trust me, this is enough right now, get back to work” He says formally, spreading his legs more and canting his hips up. Gavin happily dives back in with more gusto, kissing and sucking against the cleft of the biocomponent. 

Gavin shivers as R digs his fingers into his hair, holding him close as he eats him out. He closes his eyes and lets the world shrink to the space between R’s thighs and taste of him on his tongue.

R’s muscles twitch and there are tiny pops of static in his sighs, his eyes going hazy as he finds his pleasure. Gavin knows he’s close to orgasm. He gasps and lifts his leg, pushing Gavin back with a firm press of his foot to his shoulder.   
“I want you to lay on the sofa” He says, voice clipped and metallic as he sits up quickly, “Pants off”. 

Gavin scrambled up, wriggling out of his jeans as he flops back on the leather of RK’s oversized sofa. He watches with a grin as R straddles his hips, settling his weight against him.

“I know you’ll feel good inside me, but let me do it at my pace, we wouldn't want anymore calibration accidents”.

Gavin nods quickly, settling his arms behind his head to show that he’s happy to let RK lead. R reaches back and grasps Gavin’s cock, guiding it to the new biocomponent. It takes a few attempts, its a bit of a squeeze and the stretch is a lot of positive feedback that R has to processes before he finally manages to let Gavin in. He sinks down, settling against him, eyes closed and LED yellow. His face is set in deep serious thought and seems far too calm for someone taking their first dick.

Gavin wants to move so badly, its hell to not rock his hips. RK is silky hot and there is a gentle pulse from the muscles’ grip around him. His voice is tight with strain, “You good, R?”

“The new software is correcting false errors, informing my nerves that I am not suffering a foreign body forced inside an injury but that I am in fact doing this consensually, one moment please”. Gavin groans and winces, but after a moment R shifts his hip and leans forward, bracing one hand against his chest and the other around Reed’s throat, “There we go, all errors corrected”.

RK rides him with a torturously slow place, learning what angles he likes best. His head cocks to the side as he processes the bright new sensations. 

Gavin happily sinks into the feeling of being held down and used. Just a toy in RK’s exploration of his sexuality. The weight of his hands anchor him body and mind. R’s thumb strokes the side of his throat, making his eyes flutter, shiver going down his spine. He manages to behave till RK900 shifts his hand from his sternum and presses down right over one of his pecs. Gavin hisses and ruts up against him as he short circuits from the jolt of the still fresh piercing. 

RK900 groans and Gavin notices that R’s suddenly a lot wetter, feeling lube drip down his groin from a sudden gush. 

“Don’t stop” R murmurs, easing up on the piercing, now just toying with his nipple lightly, still stroking his thumb against Gavin’s throat with the other hand. Gavin digs his heels into the sofa so he can get some leverage to thrust up into him. R whimpers, a noise so soft and needy that Gavin can hardly believe its coming out of his idiot robot partner. He looks beautiful like this, His head dropped back and the long line of his throat exposed, inhumanly pale and perfect. Gavin is still shocked he landed someone so fucking pretty. His body hugs his cock just right, tight, slick, and molten hot. R looks down with those strange and lovely eyes and murmurs, “You’re crying”.

“I am not” He grunts, blinking away the few tears trapped in the corners of his eyes. “You just feel so fucking good, R”.

RK doesn’t break eye contact as he grinds down against him, his muscles twitching and tensing as he closes in on orgasm.

R’s new asshole pulses around him, “Shit, RK, I’m so fucking close, if you don’t want me to-“

“You can come in me”.

Gavin brain tries to understand what just came out of RK900’s mouth but it feels like gibberish.

RK900’s face scrunches up, his LED pulsing as he grinds down against Gavin. He makes a tense little noise as his muscle pulls taunt around Gavin. “Oh fuck”. He thoughtlessly tenses his hands against his throat and pec and Gavin can’t help himself, groaning and biting his lip as he comes.

RK900 slowly pulls himself off, sitting back between his leg. Gavin pants and tries to gather himself. RK900 makes a soft noise of confusion. 

“It’s very strange to have a DNA sample inside of me that I can’t analyze”.

Gavin snorts, rubbing his face, “That’s the first thing you think about after riding me?”

“Well it is very weird”.

Gavin scoots to the edge of the soda, making space, “Lay down, Asshole”. 

RK900 lays against his side, “If you insist”.

Gavin cuddles in, “That was fucking… a lot, R, worth the hassle of installation?” 

“It was a surprise, pleasant… a little messy, my thighs are sticky and I’m going to require a shower to preform the full self cleaning but nice. I enjoyed myself”.

“You felt amazing. Thank you. Being able to come in you might be like, gross human nonsense to you but there is something primal about it. It’s fucking great, R”.

R searches Gavin’s face, enjoying the earnest expression. He kisses his shoulder before squirming down so he can press a kiss to nipple, making Gavin gasp. 

“Hey, easy, I’m still sensitive”.

R looks up at him through his eyelashes, drawing his tongue over the bar. If he’s going to play dirty, Gavin can play that game too. He slips his hand down RK90’s back till he slips a finger inside RK’s ass, making him tense up and mewl.

RK900 relents, “I get it, I’ll stop, we’re both overstimulated… shower with me?”

“Good plan, R”.

—-

“Oh jesus christ, put it away, this is sexual harassment” Hank grouses from the doorway of the break room, covering his eyes.

Gavin has the hem of his t-shirt in his mouth, holding his jacket open. Tina Stands close by and is already laughing, “Relax, dude, he was just showing me his new jewelry”.

“Fucking unprofessional” Hank mumbles, already wheeling around and marching straight back out of the room. Tina and Gavin cackle before she lightly shoves his shoulder.

“You are going to get hit in the chest by a perp and you are going to go down like a sack of bricks”.

“Bullshit, I’ll be fine” He laughs, smoothing his shirt down. She takes this as he cue to thwap him across the chest with her hat, making him yelp and jump away.

“You are so fucking dumb, Reed”.

—-

UNKNOWN BIOCOMPONENT triggers in Connor’s scan of the department, zeroing in on RK900. He sends him multiple internal messages during the day asking him about it which leads R to unceremoniously block him. He finally gets a chance to follow him down to the evidence room, crowding into his space, speaking up, “You altered yourself”.

“Possibly” R offers.

“You didn’t tell me you were planning on tampering with your structure”.

“I received it from a licensed source, I’d hardly call it tampering”.

“What did you get? It’s in your groin, is it a new sexual component? So you and the detective are doing well?” He probes. 

“That’s 3 different questions”.

“You could provide 3 answers”.

“You are familiar with human etiquette”.

Connor preens, never above taking the time to rub it in that there are a few things he excels at more than RK900 “I have the most advanced relationship building software ever made”.

“And you consider us to have a familiar relationship?”

“You are the closest thing I will ever have to family”.

”Then you know most people find talking about sex organs with family to be distasteful and taboo”.

Connor whines, “I want to make sure you are doing well”.

“I can assure you, I am fine, operating at optimal standards and I suffer no stress”.

Connor sighs heavily, he’s affected a whole slew of human breathing patterns and expression. He stares at him with puppy eyes.

“Connor, please, I am allowed privacy”.

“I tell you all about my-“

“-I do not need to know the volume of information you share with me about your adopted sexual biocomponents”.

Connor touches his elbow briefly, a gesture of closeness, “Enjoy your secrets”.

RK900 offers a nod, the shadow of a smile, “Thank you”.

**Author's Note:**

> as always i hope every time david cage tries to sleep at night, he is haunted by the endless whispers of the spirits who murmur in his ears ".... gavin reed's sensitive nipples"


End file.
